What to do?
by xRae Asakurax
Summary: Richie has an accident, and isn't allowed much time with electronics. What does a super genuis do when he's out of gadgets to play with? The answer comes in the form of Virgil Hawkins. VxR Slash!


**Rae: **Hey there guys!! (waves) This is my first story, so be kind to me please!

**Richie: **And here are her entertainers for this story, and most probably the others too, Richie Foley and Virgil Hawkins!

**Virgil:** Ummm….superheroes to the rescue?

**Rae: **(sighs) Shut up, the both of you. No one here's my "entertainer", save for overly active imagination.

**Virgil:** Sure. That's why you're using us?

**Richie: **Virg, just let her get on with the story…

**Virgil:** Fine…Rae doesn't own Static Shock, or any of its characters, thank God…

**Rae:** Hey! (grumbles) Anyway…Richie had an accident as one of his and Static's patrols turned into a nasty fight between several of their meta-human "friends" and them. Richie's mind was affected a little, but after being released from 3 weeks in hospital, he's back to his work on planning and inventing. 4 days later and one rather worried Virgil comes to see his friend in their hideout.

**Virgil:** o.0 …………This is ridiculous…

**Rae:** (Rolls eyes) Well excuuuuuuse me for being a newbie at this…anyway, constructive criticisms welcomed. Encouraged, even. I wanna know what you guys think I could do to make it better!

'_thoughts'_

-----------------------------------------

Richie sighed and leaned back in his chair, allowing the worn but soft cushion supporting his back to sink in with his weight. Blue eyes closed for a few moments and blond hair splayed out over the chair back. The memories of how his accident happened and the weeks in hospital played over and over in his head. After a few moments to himself to let his brain wind down a bit, he heard a very familiar voice sound from the door.

"Dude, you work to hard." Virgil grinned, and tossed Richie a paper bag with Burger Fool's logo roughly printed on it. "Got your favorite," he added.

Richie gave a small smile in return. "Thanks, Virg." He took the hamburger out of its wrapping and took a bite, returning to his blueprints. Virgil watched his back intently, until he finished his burger. He sighed, and grabbed one of the many comic books that were piled messily next to the sofa.

When Richie hadn't eaten another bite for quite some time, Virgil threw the comic down and walked up to Richie's worktable. He studied the complex diagrams scattered all over it for a minute, before taking the sheet that Richie was working on and putting it on top of a muddled pile of papers decorating the right corner of the table.

"Hey!" Richie moved his head to stare at Virgil with an annoyed expression on his face, while Virgil just smirked. "I was working on that!"

"I know." Virgil put his hands gently but firmly on Richie's shoulders and guided him to the sofa, before pushing him lightly to sit down. "You have been since your accident, Rich." Virgil sighed. "You're working too hard. WAY too hard. You've gotta take a break, bro."

"I can't. It won't wait, you know," said Richie, starting to get up. "Nuh-uh." Virgil pushed him again, this time so Richie fell backwards and lay sprawled on the sofa. Then, to make sure his friend wouldn't get up without his saying so, Virgil jumped on top of Richie and sat on said boy's stomach. "It'll have to. You're taking a break whether you want one or not. You may be to smartest kid around for miles, but you're pretty dim if you think you can work your ass off like this after being released from hospital, bro."

Richie stared at Virgil for a minute before turning away. "So, what can I do?" he asked. Virgil placed a hand on the side of Richie's face and turned his head so he was facing him again. "You can't play video games until next week, you're limited to one movie a week for the next 6 weeks and you're down to 2 hours of TV a day. Big deal – there are so many more things to life than just technology and gadgets."

Virgil's half-angry, half-worried expression made Richie feel guilty. '_Virg is right…I'm working too much. But I can't help it – I need something to take my mind off this project._' He looked back into Virgil's dark brown eyes. They were full of worry. Worry for him. He found that he was almost put into a trance by the sheer depth of his eyes, and forced himself to turn away, a light blush tracing his cheeks.

"Then let's find something else to do," he said, pushing at Virgil to get off him. Virgil moved to allow Richie to sit up, and turned to watch the blond stretch his arms. '_Damnit…I can't seem to get Richie off my mind lately! Whenever I see him my heart seems to skip a beat. But why? What is this feeling?'_

Richie sighed as he brought his arms back down after stretching. His eyes wandered to Virgil, and he blushed again as he found Virgil's eyes on him. He seemed to be taking Richie in, yet they had a faraway look in them. Richie was silent for a moment. "Virg?" He asked, tentatively. That seemed to snap him out of his reverie. "Sorry…my mind was elsewhere." He smiled at Richie, but Richie could tell that something was up. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes – the emotion Richie saw was more nervousness than anything else. "What's up, bro? Something's on your mind – want to share?" He asked. Virgil's smile disappeared, and he sighed. "Well…" '_Oh God…..I don't want to tell him, but I know I'll regret it if I don't! I guess I'll have to tell him…I just hope he doesn't think I'm sick and walk out on our friendship.' _"I don't know if you'd want to hear it…I'm scared you might leave me if I tell you." He leant back into the rough yet comfortable fabric of the sofa back. Richie eyed him, sensing his seemly increasing discomfort. "I'm here for you, bro. There's nothing you could tell me that would make me leave you."

"Not even if I said I loved you as more than a friend?" It took the teen superhero a moment before he realized what he'd let slip. He clapped a hand to his mouth and a deep blush decorated his cheeks. Richie sat still, a little stunned by what his friend had said. '_He does…he said he loved me! I'm…did he really say that? I've wanted to hear that for so long, yet my hopes were never high…I never thought he liked guys…_' Richie shook himself mentally and turned to his friend. "You…you mean that? What you just said. Did you really mean it?" Dark chocolate eyes looked up and locked with cerulean blue ones. Instead of answering, Virgil reached up and let his fingers rest lightly on Richie's cheek. The blond didn't pull away or flinch, just continued to hold the gaze. Then, before he knew what was happening, Richie found himself pushed back onto the sofa cushion and Virgil's lips pressed against his own. His blue eyes widened for a few seconds, then closed as he leaned into the kiss. He moaned a little as he felt Vigil nibble his bottom lip, and unconsciously opened his mouth. That gave the mocha teen the chance to slip his tongue in and explore the warm cavern of Richie's mouth, eliciting more moans from the white teen. Cream hands came up and tangled themselves in black dreadlocks, the owner completely immersed in the intensity of the kiss.

When the need for air became too great, Virgil pulled away and looked down at the rather flushed boy, smiling slightly. "That answer your question, Rich?" Richie nodded, his cheeks flushed and head reeling with what had just occurred. He let Virgil sit up before doing the same. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and a mischievous grin spread over his face. Virgil saw the smirk. "What are you planning now, Rich?" He asked. That smirk always meant he had a very good idea for a prank.

"Hmm…" Richie pondered for a few moments. "V?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really gay, or just bi?"

Virgil looked a bit taken aback, but answered "Gay. Why?"

"Daisy doesn't know you're gay, does she?" said Richie, his smirk growing bigger. Virgil's eyes widened when he realized what Richie was saying, and he burst out laughing. "You're the best at thinking up pranks, Rich." He said, still laughing as he got up.

"I know." The super genius started for the door, and then paused. He turned around, brushed a soft kiss against Virgil's lips and resumed running for the door yelling "Race you to Central Park!" Virgil laughed.

"You're on, bro, you're on!"

-----------------------------------------

**Rae:** Okay, there it was folks! Tell me what you think!

**Virgil:** I know what I think…

**Rae:** I didn't ask for your opinion. I thought you were helping Richie with something, anyway.

**Virgil:**…………and?

**Rae:** o.0 well…don't you think you should be helping him?

**Virgil:** Nah – I think he's okay

**Rae:** I'm not gonna ask…constructive criticism and reviews very welcome! Please no flames……


End file.
